The Life of a Demigod
by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes
Summary: This is my version of the Demigod Files... I need questions so please submit any you want answered!
1. Questions

**AN: This is pretty much like the Demigod Files but my version...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO or HoO**

Okay, so I don't really have anything yet, so if you could like submit questions you want answered, that'd be great. I'll upload when I have enough. Thanks! :) And first up is... Bianca di Angelo! (She isn't reborn and you'll find out why next chapter) So I need 9 questions for Bianca :) and also for the chapter after that, do you want Leo, Jason, or Piper? Vote! :D


	2. Bianca di Angelo

**AN: Here's Bianca di Angelo :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s: Bianca, weren't you reborn in the Son of Neptune?

Bianca: Well, I was about to be dipped into the River Lethe, but I managed to convince the undead skeleton warriors to let me go. They were pretty annoyed, but my dad is their boss, so who were they to argue? I guess it was because I liked my life, and even though I wanted a chance at a normal life, I realized that the one I had was... exciting, in a way. And after I left and went back to Elysium, I told everyone there to not tell Nico I hadn't been reborn because... he's my little brother. I was all he had in his life and I just, I didn't want him to spend his time trying to find ways to bring me back. He needed to spend time with the living and accept that I had died... even though I feel as if I'm alive right now, even better than that, since you can't really get tired... since you're already dead.

SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n: Why did you leave your brother in the Titan's Curse?

Bianca: Wow. I honestly can say I don't know. I suppose I just wanted to be a normal girl, or as normal as I could be being a Hunter of Artemis, and... I didn't want to deal with a little brother. There, I said it. It was just getting to me, the pressure. I had to take care of him, raise him, all by myself. I saw a chance to escape all that... and I took it. I didn't want to be responsible for the things that happened to him, although in a way, I suppose I am. He never would have been this distraught if I hadn't left, but he also wouldn't have learned to be this independent.

SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n: Did you ever worry about what would happen to him?

Bianca: Almost always. But I knew that he was in good hands. Grover had become a really good friend to us and I knew that if there was anybody he could trust besides me, it would be Grover. I guess I was just thinking that there was a camp for people like us, and people lived there safely, so it would be fine if I left him there.

SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n: Did you ever really trust Percy to look after him?

Bianca: I'm not really sure. He didn't really seem like the responsible type, but I wasn't really thinking of that fact when I left. And after I did, I went on the quest with him and realized that he was the loyal type. Percy would do anything he could to keep Nico safe, and there was also the other campers at camp to help, which made me feel better. He would have a real home there, and learn to be a better fighter so he cold take care of himself, and not rely so much on other people.

Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren: Do you wish you were still living in the Lotus Hotel and Casino?

Bianca: It was fun there, definitely. But it was also unnatural. It still scares me that I lived for about 70 years in there, yet it only felt like a few hours. Next thing you know, it's the year 4000. I guess, I'm glad to be out of there and I wouldn't really want to go back, because it would just be like avoiding your fears, having the choice to escape all that, and just live. Although, that's kinda what I did by leaving Nico...

SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n: Your brother had a bunch of mythomagic cards, which many people found weird. Have you ever had something embarrassing like that?

Bianca: Umm, I had a stuffed dog... Alecto told me my mother gave it to me when I was young, so it means a lot. And now that I think of it, it looks a bit like Ceberus, actually. At the moment, its sitting on my windowsill in my house in Elysium.

SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s: When did you figure out you were a daughter of Hades?

Bianca: Well, you know how people say that after they lose their memory, that if they see an object that was from it, a part of it can come back? Well, that happened when I was on the quest and when I found the small statue of Hades. I just felt drawn to it, and, and... I can't really explain the feeling, but I'm sure that was when I realized who my father was. I didn't get my memory back, cus of the River Lethe, but I knew.

SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s: Why did you sacrifice yourself for Percy in the Titan's Curse?

Bianca: Well, it was my fault in the first place that this whole thing was happening, I grabbed the statue. And also, I'm pretty sure Annabeth would be pissed if I let Percy die... And I suppose I was scared. I just found out I was a daughter of Hades, or at least I thought I was, and if Percy died, I would be the child of the prophecy. Then I would have Poseidon and Zeus after me. I just didn't want to have the same fate as my mother.

SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s: Is Elysium as amazing as people say?

Bianca: Wow, how to explain... It's a gorgeous neighborhood, with never ending houses. They magically move around so you're near people you would like relate to. I'm neighbors with Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke. Silena _really_ likes makeovers... but she's also down to earth, er, underworld. Beckendorf loves her; its really sweet. And Luke decided not to be reborn. The spirits down there don't hate him anymore, they all understood where he was coming from with the whole thing, and he did end up making the right decision in the end.

SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s: Would you change anything if you could?

Bianca: Honestly, no. This was how it was meant to play out. Percy as the prophecy child, and me as a ex hunter. It was difficult, but it all worked out in the end.

**AN: So that's it for now. Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**And the poll...**

**Jason - 0**

**Leo - 1**

**Piper - 2**

**Piper it is! For the chapter after that, would you like Leo, Travis, or Katie?**

**See ya guys! And thanks to the ones that reviewed! I will need questions for Piper now! Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


End file.
